Spin Dash (Sonic)
Spin Dash (スピンチャージ, Supin dasshu) is 's, 's and 's down attack in Super Smash Flash and is and 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. It is also Super Sonic's side special move. It shares Sonic's down special move slot with Bounce Attack. Each character's version of the attack has specific characteristics. Sonic's Spin Dash is fast, can be controlled well, can do jumps, and can change direction at will, which is required in order to keep his Spin Dash going. Tails' Spin Dash is much faster than Sonic's, can not be controlled, stops once he hits an opponent, it only goes in the direction he is facing, can be used in the air and out-prioritizes most projectiles. If Tails short hops a spin dash, lands on the ground and jumps again(using a second jump or external jump button) he will perform a pseudo wavedash. Super Sonic's Spin Dash is more powerful, easier to control, can do more damage than Sonic's, lasts longer then regular Sonic's, can also do jumps, and can only go in the direction he faced when he initated the move. It also will move forward while he is charging it. It replaced his Force Blast in v0.7 of the SSF2 Demo. Spin Dash can be canceled by pressing the special move button. Bounce Attack Bounce Attack, known in Japan as Bound Attack (バウンドアタック, Baundo Atakku), is a special move first usable by Sonic in Sonic 3 & Knuckles (as the form of a powerup - the aqua shield) and is a variation of his down special move when used in midair. It shares Sonic's down special move slot with Spin Dash. Sonic curls into his ball form, rockets downwards, and strikes the ground with force, propelling him back into the air. In the air, it is a stall-then-fall attack. If it comes in contact with an aerial opponent, he or she will be powerfully meteor smashed. However, it is dangerous to use off-stage because Sonic will not stop until he hits an opponent. Also, Sonic does not bounce off aerial opponents if the move connects with them, but he will be able to jump out of the animation and recover. Sonic can also grab ledges during the move. Spin Shot The Spin Shot is a fast, long-reaching short hop. Sonic gains the momentum from the spin dash and jump cancels the move upon releasing the special. The Spin Shot is mostly performed with Sonic's forward aerial. It is performed by charging the spin dash and jumping upon releasing the special button while pushing forward and the attack button. It has to be timed right in order to gain the momentum from the spin dash. Gallery sonicspecial4.png|Spin Dash's early design in SSF2, being used on a downed . Spin Dash 10.png|Sonic preparing to do a Spin Dash. Spin Dash Charge.png| charging his Spin Dash. dash2.png| 's Spin Dash in action. Bounce Attack.png|Sonic jumping in Spin Dash form. Spin Dash.png| ' Spin Dash. Spin Dash Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic's Spin Dash. BounceAttackGround.png|Sonic striking the ground in Bounce Attack form. BounceAttackBounce.png|Sonic bouncing off the ground. Bounce meteor smash.png|Sonic meteor smashing Mario with his Bounce Attack. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe Category:Side special moves Category:Techniques